El Clan Haruno
by FireFlyStories
Summary: ¡Un ataque al Clan Haruno! Tras razones desconocidas para la aldea de Konoha, la pequeña heredera del Clan Haruno pasa a estar al cuidado de Kakashi Hatake a la tierna edad de 3, pasando de ser Sakura Haruno a Sakura Hatake. Varias aventuras le esperan a la jóven pelirosa ¿Descubrirá su origen? Y ¿Por qué parece que todos están detrás de ella? (No soy buena en resumenes)
1. Prólogo

**Gaban:** ¡Hey! Hola todo el mundo, bueno... ya se que debería estar actualizando mis otras historias, pero como no tengo terminados los capítulos que deb subir, he venido a traerles una nueva historia. Hace tiempo había subido una con el mismo título pero como no me había convencido demasiado terminé por desecharla, esperemos que no pase lo mismo con esta. Antes que nada quiero decirles que cualquier idea que tengan para mejorar la historia, es bien recibida, siempre me viene bien para cuando me quedo sin inspiración o cosas así. Bueno, y sin más que decir aquí les dejo la historia.

 **Inner:** Gaban-chan no es dueña de Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes.

* * *

 **El Clan Haruno**

 **Prólogo:**

 ***~Normal POV~***

Era una noche cálida de primavera en la aldea de Konoha, algunos se encontraban dirigiéndose a casa y otros se dirigían a encontrarse con amigos en algún negocio. Dentro de la torre Hokage se podía apreciar al Sandaime, Hiruzen Sarutobi, observando su pueblo por la ventana mientras que en sus brazos descansaba una pequeña bebe de no más de 3 años.

– **¿Usted quería verme, Hokage-sama?** –una voz hizo que el Sandaime dejara de observar por la ventana y su vista se centrara en la persona que ahora se encontraba dentro de su oficina.

– **Ah, Kakashi** –el respetado anciano sonrío al ver al alumno del difunto Yondaime– **Que bueno que ya estás aquí…**

– **Si, ¿De qué quería hablar conmigo?** –preguntó Kakashi, aún no se percataba de la pequeña criatura que cargaba el Sandaime.

– **Primero quiero que sepas que esto solo puede quedar entre nosotros dos, es muy peligroso que alguien más se entere de esto** –dijo con seriedad, Kakashi simplemente asintió e hizo un gesto para que comenzara a hablar– **¿Te acuerdas de Lucy Haruno?** –ante la mención de aquel nombre el semblante de Kakashi cambió de la indiferencia a la tristeza.

Claro que la recordaba. Aquella chica de cabellos rojizos y ojos color jade había sido la única persona que él había amado, la única persona a la que le había confiado sus secretos, pero por razones que el aún no lograba entender ella se había marchado de la aldea y no la había vuelto a ver.

– **Si, ¿Qué sucede con ella? ¿Ha vuelto a la aldea?** –preguntó esperanzado, tenía ganas de volver a verla y decirle todo lo que sentía, preguntarle donde había estado.

– **Me temo que no** –contestó el Hokage acabando con las esperanzas del peliplata.

– **¿Entonces qué?** –preguntó triste.

– **Tal parece que ella había estado oculta con su clan en la frontera entre el país del fuego y del viento. Me ha contado varias cosas sobre su clan y me ha pedido que cuidáramos de su hija** –dijo dejando a la pequeña bebe sobre la mesa, fue entonces que Kakashi se dio cuenta de su presencia.

– **¿H-Hija?** –repitió Kakashi, ahora si todas sus esperanzas habían sido aplastadas. Se tomó unos minutos viendo a la pequeña, tratando de calmarse hasta que finalmente se volteo a ver al Hokage– **¿Por qué?**

– **Tal parece que su Clan estaba bajo ataque, dice que esta pequeña es muy importante y que debe ser protegida, no me ha dicho mucho más que eso y no logro entender muy bien que quiere decir con importante, pero confío en las palabras de Lucy** –explicó Hiruzen.

– **¿Y qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto?** –pidió saber el peliplata.

– **Lucy quería que tu fueras el encargado de cuidar de ella** –fue la respuesta que obtuvo.

– **¿Por qué yo?**

– **No lo sé, Kakashi… Pero eso fue lo que pidió Lucy, ella te encargó esta labor…**

– **Esta bien, me encargaré de ella** –dijo finalmente Kakashi luego de varios minutos pensando.

– **Me alegra oír eso Kakashi, pero recuerda… Nadie puede saber de esta conversación, ni tampoco se puede saber que esta es la hija de Lucy** –dijo serio el Hokage.

– **Entiendo** –dijo Kakashi tomando en brazos a la bebe. Se tomó unos segundos para observarla, ella era realmente hermosa con sus mejillas regordetas, nariz pequeña y piel blanca como la nieve, en su cabecita se asomaban pequeños mechones de cabello color rosa como los pétalos de las flores de cerezo, un color bastante extraño pero hermoso– **¿Cuál…? ¿Cuál es su nombre?** –preguntó.

– **Sakura, su nombre es Sakura Haruno, aunque tendremos que cambiar su apellido ¿Te parece llamarla Sakura Hatake?** –preguntó el Sandaime. Al oír el nuevo nombre Kakashi sintió una calidez invadir su corazón, una calidez que no sentía desde que Lucy se había ido.

– **Esta bien…** –contestó y en ese mismo instante los ojos de la pequeña se abrieron rebelando dos gemas preciosas, eran de color jade como los de su madre y dejaron hipnotizado a Kakashi que la niña al verlo comenzó a reír y agitar sus manitas tratando de tocar su rostro. Le tomó unos segundos a Kakashi salir de su aturdimiento y sonreírle a Sakura– **Bienvenida a Konoha, Sakura…**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Gaban:** ¡Hey! Hola a todos, medio año después pero finalmente pude venir a traerles este primer capítulo de "El Clan Haruno", he estado leyendo sus comentarios y me alegra mucho saber que les ha gustado la idea (Por cierto **yomii20** tienes razón, eran 3 meses, no años xD Me había confundido, gracias por hacermelo notar). La verdad tuve algunos problemas para escribir este capítulo, tuve que consultar con algunas amigas, pero finalmente pude escribirlo y traerselos. Espero que lo disfruten mucho y sigan dejando sus hermosos comentarios, ya saben que cualquier idea que tengan para mejorar el fic es bien recibida ;)

 **Inner:** Gaban-chan no es dueña de Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1:**

 ***~Normal POV~***

Se podía apreciar a un hombre de mascara caminando por las ruinas del complejo Haruno mientras contemplaba los cadáveres en descomposición de las personas que hace unos años atrás el mismo había asesinado para conseguir su objetivo. El hombre caminó lentamente hasta llegar a una pared donde una mujer de cabellos rojizos se encontraba encadenada.

– **¿No te parece desagradable? Haber sacrificado a todo tu clan… ¿Y con qué objetivo? Para** **salvar la vida de una chiquilla tonta** –él habló mientras sacaba un kunai y los deslizaba por la mejilla de la mujer la cual solo atinaba a cerrar con fuerza sus ojos mientras que las lágrimas se resbalaban por sus mejillas– **Toda tu familia, tu amado, tus amigos… Todos muertos…** –siguió hablando.

– **C-Cállate…** –dijo ella en un susurro apenas audible.

– **Todo esto se habría podido evitar si me la hubieses entregado desde un principio… Ahora dime ¿A dónde te la llevaste?** –preguntó bajando el kunai por su cuello hasta llegar a la clavícula donde comenzó a hacer un poco de presión.

– **N-Nunca… De hacerlo estaría menospreciando el sacrificio de todo mi clan… Ellos eligieron dar su vida por protegerla, no dejaré que pongas tus sucias manos encima de ella** –habló con esfuerzo la mujer.

– **Lo dices como si fueras capaz de evitar algo que es inevitable, tarde o temprano la encontraré, no me importa a quien tenga que matar para conseguirlo** –dijo él alejando el kunai de su cuello.

– **Si estás tan seguro de eso ¿Por qué no me has matado aún?** –preguntó la mujer.

– **Porque, mi querida, tu aún me eres útil… pero descuida, cuando ya no me sirvas no dudaré en matarte** –dijo antes de marcharse del lugar.

– **Sakura…**

 ***~Sakura POV~***

– **Juro que escuché a alguien llamarme** –murmuré mientras me incorporaba en mi asiento esperando a que él sensei hiciera acto de presencia.

Oh, disculpen mis malos modales. Mi nombre es Hatake Sakura, tengo 8 años y soy una futura kunoichi de la aldea de Konoha. Mi padre es Hatake Kakashi, mejor conocido como el Ninja Copia. Probablemente muchos se estén preguntando ¿Kakashi padre? Bueno… aunque muchos piensen que él no es capaz de cuidar a un niño, él es un gran padre y aunque él no demuestre mucho sus emociones, yo sé que él me quiere mucho.

– **Buenos días chicos, disculpen la tardanza pero tenía que atender algunos asuntos con el Hokage** –dijo un hombre entrando al aula, todos quedaron callados al instante y corrieron a ubicarse en sus asientos. Aquel hombre era alto, de tez morena, y cabello y ojos marrones, vestía la clásica vestimenta de los shinobis de Konoha (un chaleco verde, pantalones y camiseta azul, etc.) y llevaba su diadema de la mismísima aldea sobre su frente. En su rostro (a parte de una cicatriz que se extendía sobre su nariz), se podía apreciar una gran sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia el frente de la clase. Ese hombre no era nada más y nada menos que Iruka-sensei.

– **Buenos días, sensei** –dijimos todos a coro. Iruka-sensei se tomó unos segundos para ordenar unos papeles y luego comenzar la clase. No presté especial atención a lo que decía Iruka-sensei hasta que comenzó un tema que me interesó.

– **A lo largo de las naciones Shinobis hay y hubieron varios clanes bastantes importantes para la historia ¿Conocen alguno?** –preguntó Iruka-sensei, instantáneamente todos o al menos la mayoría levantaron la mano– **¿Sasuke?** –dijo dándole pie para que hablara a Sasuke. Él era el chico más popular, la mayoría de las chicas andaban detrás de él gracias a su buena apariencia, la cual consistía en piel pálida, ojos y cabello negros, y su habilidad, muchos decían que él era un prodigio.

– **El Clan Uchiha** –dijo Sasuke calmadamente ganándose un suspiro de varias chicas que lo miraban con ojos de corazón.

– **Muy bien ¿Qué otro conocen?** –preguntó Iruka-sensei escaneando con sus ojos la habitación– **¿Si, Shikamaru?**

– **El Clan Senju** –dijo Shikamaru para luego bostezar. Él era un vago en todo sentido de la palabra, siempre se la pasaba durmiendo en clases y cuando decidía participar siempre lo hacía de mala gana.

– **¡Excelente! ¿Alguien conoce otro más?**

– **E-El Clan Hyuuga…** –contestó tímidamente Hinata a mi lado. Ella era una joven tímida que no solía hablar mucho. Ella era bastante linda con su piel clara, cabello corto azul y ojos perlados característicos de su Clan. Ella era la heredera del Clan Hyuuga.

– **¡Muy bien, Hinata!** –la felicitó Iruka-sensei– **También están otros clanes como el Clan Nara, Yamanaka, Akimichi, Inuzuka, Aburame, Haruno…**

 _Haruno…_ Al oír aquel apellido una extraña imagen se formó en mi mente: un extraño símbolo, era como un círculo blanco, junto a él se encontraba una mujer de largos cabellos rosado ojos color jade (como yo), vestía un antiguo kimono blanco con flores de cerezo impresas en él. No sé por qué pero aquella mujer se me hacía familiar ¿Quién era? Y ¿Por qué aparecía en mi mente tras la mención de aquel Clan?

– **¿Haruno? Nunca había oído hablar de él…** –escuché que una de las chicas decía. Era Ami, una chica de cabello violeta y ojos negros. Ella era la más grande fan de Sasuke junto a Ino Yamanaka, ambas siempre solían molestarme por cualquier motivo.

– **A puesto que uno muy inútil para que nadie sepa nada de él** –se burló Ino.

– **Pues… No se sabe mucho de este Clan, ellos siempre se han mantenido ocultos pero muchas personas que se han encontrado con algún miembro de su Clan han llegado a experimentar varias cosas… Son personas bastante raras, no sé cómo explicárselos. Hmm… Hace tiempo en Konoha hubo una kunoichi perteneciente a ese Clan** –dijo Iruka-sensei llevándose los dedos a la barbilla haciendo un gesto pensativo.

– **¿Quién?** –pregunté curiosa, aquella imagen extraña que había aparecido en mi mente había hecho que me interesara bastante.

– **Hm… Seguramente muchos de ustedes han oído hablar acerca de la "Rosa de Konoha"** –habló Iruka-sensei logrando que varios comenzaran a murmurar cosas– **Muchos la conocían mejor como Lucy Haruno, ella era bastante distinguida en el mundo ninja… Codiciada por los hombres y envidiada por las mujeres, creo que lo último que se ha oído hablar de ella antes de que desapareciera era que tenía un romance con el Ninja Copia, Hatake Kakashi** –al oír aquello último me puse de pie instantáneamente, fue como si me hubiesen tirado un balde de agua fría sobre la cabeza. Jamás en mi vida había conocido a mi madre, papá siempre había dicho que ella había muerto en una misión y ahora escuchar esto…

– **¿Q-Que dijo?** –pregunté, mis ojos estaban abiertos y mi cuerpo temblaba. Podía sentir la mirada de todos sobre mí– **¿M-Mi padre y la Rosa de Konoha? ¿Qué pasó con ella? ¡Dígame!**

– **Je ¿Qué te sucede, frentezota?** –preguntó burlonamente Ami.

– **Ami, guarda silencio** –la regaño Iruka-sensei– **Sakura… ve a fuera y trata de calmarte ¿Si? Los demás, practiquen los ejercicios de la clase anterior.**

 ***-Más tarde ese día-***

– **¿Me quieres explicar que fue lo que te sucedió hoy?** –me preguntó mi padre mientras ambos caminábamos lejos de la Academia, nos habíamos tenido que quedar más rato porque Iruka-sensei le estaba explicando a papá lo que me sucedió hoy– **No es común en ti que te alteres por cualquier razón…**

– **No es cualquier razón** –me quejé inflando los cachetes– **Otou-san… ¿Qué…? ¿Qué fue Lucy Haruno para ti? ¿Es ella mi madre? Si es así ¿Qué le sucedió? Iruka-sensei nos contó que desapareció…**

 ***~Kakashi POV~***

Al escuchar a Sakura preguntar todo eso, no pude evitar recordar el pasado: la primera vez que vi a Lucy, mis momentos con ella, cuando desapareció, cuando el Sandaime me entregó a Sakura. Oh… aquel día, recuerdo que al principio había odiado a la pequeña, no podía creer que ella fuera el fruto de mi antiguo amor con otro hombre, pero tan solo verla todo aquello cambio. Ella me había hecho sentir una calidez que no sentía desde que Lucy ya no estaba, un poco con miedo había aceptado cuidarla. Recuerdo que los primeros días todo había sido un desastre, no tenía experiencia cuidando niños así que aquello era algo nuevo para mí, pero poco a poco fui aprendiendo y pude criarla tranquilamente, vi como ella se iba convirtiendo en una hermosa y talentosa joven al igual que su madre. Tal como me había pedido el Hokage, no le conté a nadie la verdad acerca de su origen, ni siquiera a ella… siempre le he dicho que yo era su verdadero padre y que su madre había fallecido en una misión, ella nunca dudo de mis palabras… por lo que me sorprendía que ahora saltara con todo esto.

– **¡Respóndeme!** –exclamó Sakura al ver que yo no le respondía. Suspiré tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas antes de agacharme para quedar a su altura y verla a los ojos.

– **Supongo que no puedo evadirte, cerezo… Lucy Haruno fue mi primer amor, una mujer que amé tanto que hasta incluso pensaba pasar el resto de mi vida con ella… Pero ella desapareció sin dejar rastro, jamás volví a saber de ella. Si, tuve algo con ella… Pero jamás paso a cosas mayores** –le hablé. Me dolía un poco mentirle, pero como me había dicho el Sandaime, no era seguro decirle a Sakura la verdad, no sabíamos que era lo que sucedía, a que nos enfrentábamos.

– **Y… ¿Mi madre…?**

– **¿No te he hablado acerca de ella, cerezo? Tu madre era una mujer hermosa y una gran kunoichi, la habían mandaron en una misión suicida…** –hablé tratando de hacer mi mejor cara de tristeza, aunque es algo tonto dado que la mayor parte de mi rostro estaba cubierto– **Me sentí devastad cuando Hokage-sama me dijo que ella no había sobrevivido… Tú tenías un par de meses en aquel entonces…**

– **Ya veo…** –habló Sakura bajando la cabeza. Me puse de pie y tomando su mano continuamos caminando en dirección al departamento en el que vivíamos– **Tou-san… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?**

– **Ya has hecho una** –dije riéndome levemente, ella infló las mejillas en respuesta a mi pequeño chiste. Dios… se veía tan tierna cuando hacía aquellos gestos.

– **Me refiero a otra a parte de esa** –habló.

– **¿Qué sucede?** –le deteniéndome frente a la puerta para sacar las llaves y abrir la misma.

– **Nosotros… ¿No pertenecemos a ningún clan importante?** –fue su pregunta.

– **¿A qué se debe que preguntes eso?** –le pregunté en respuesta mientras abría la puerta y la hacía entrar para luego entrar yo.

– **Es que… hoy estábamos viendo acerca de los clanes en el país del fuego… y no he podido evitar notar que varios de mis compañeros pertenecen a alguno de ellos** –habló– **Me siento un poco tonta al lado de ellos…**

– **Hmp, esas son cosas sobrevaloradas** –hablé haciendo que ella me mirara sorprendida.

– **¿Eh?**

– **Si, pertenecen a Clanes y es conocido que shinobis de esos Clanes llegan a ser grandes… Pero no todos por pertenecer a un Clan llegan a ser grandes shinobis, muchas veces se confían mucho en sus Kekkei Genkkais o en el simple hecho de ser de ese Clan y descuidan todo lo demás ¿El resultado? Que hasta el más simple ninja termina superándolo. Tu puedes ser una gran Kunoichi sin la necesidad de pertenecer a un Clan importante ¡Mira! Tu padre es el Ninja Copia de Konoha y ni siquiera pertenece a un prestigioso Clan** –hablé tratando de animarla.

– **¿Lo dices en serio?** –preguntó entusiasmada.

– **Siempre que te esfuerces, puedes llegar a ser una magnifica Kunoichi** –le dije revolviéndole el cabello ganándome una risita de ella.

– **Entonces me esforzaré y seré una gran Kunoichi… ¡Seré el Cerezo de Konoha!**

 ***-4 años después-***

– **¡Otou-san! ¡Lo conseguí!**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2:**

 ***~Normal POV~***

 ***-En un lugar desconocido-***

Se podía apreciar la figura de distintas personas reunidas en círculos, en total nueve, todas parecían estar cubiertos por la oscuridad siendo visibles únicamente sus ojos.

– **¿Informes?** –el que parecía el líder del grupo preguntó mientras su mirada se fijaba en los demás.

– **Todavía no hemos descubierto nada sobre el paradero de la Haruno, líder-sama…** –fueron las palabras de uno.

– **Hmm… La mocosa está dándonos muchos problemas, un** –habló otro, uno de los más jóvenes– **¿Están seguros de que no murió con el resto de su clan?**

– **No, de ser así la hubiésemos identificado entre los cadáveres que se encuentran en el antiguo complejo Haruno, ella es la única que posee cabello rosado** –dijo otro.

– **Hay algunos rumores que dicen que ella se encuentra en Konoha, después de todo… Lucy era una ninja de la aldea** –otro más habló.

– **Si eso es cierto, podríamos matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro… Conseguir al nueve colas y a la Haruno** –comentó la única mujer del grupo mientras se volteaba a ver al líder.

– **Si es así… Itachi, Kisame, ya saben que hacer** –dijo este mirando a los anteriormente nombrados quienes se limitaron a asentir antes de desaparecer, los demás hicieron lo mismo quedando solo él y la mujer– **Solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que te encontremos… heredera de los Haruno…**

 ***~Sakura POV~***

Me miré una vez más en el espejo procurando que todo esté en orden. Me había convertido en gennin y hoy me asignarían a un equipo con un sensei, así que quería darles una buena impresión a las personas con quienes pasaría mi tiempo a partir de ahora, entrenando y tratando de convertirnos en grandes shinobis.

Di otra mirada más en el espejo acomodando mi hitai-ate, el cual se encontraba alrededor de mi cuello, una prueba de que ahora era una kunoichi de Konoha. También arreglé un poco mi atuendo. Estaba vestida con un kimono rojo sin mangas que llegaba hasta la mitad de mis muslos, debajo de este llevaba unos shorts negros, en mis brazos llevaba vendas hasta mis codos y unas muñequeras negras, también vestía unas sandalias ninja. Atada a una de mis piernas llevaba mi bolsa de kunais y alrededor de mi cintura llevaba otra bolsa con algunos suministros médicos básicos como vendas y esas cosas.

– **Muy bien Sakura, vamos** –me dije antes de salir de mi cuarto y finalmente salir de casa emprendiendo mi camino hacia la Academia Ninja. En el camino pude ver a Ino saliendo de la florería de su familia, al verme su mirada se tornó seria– **Buenos días, Yamanaka-san…** –dije tratando de sonar lo más cortés posible, en estos años nuestra relación no había mejorado mucho que digamos.

– **Buenos días, Haruno** –fue su respuesta, ambas comenzamos a caminar en la misma dirección, ninguna decía nada y el silencio realmente se me estaba haciendo algo incómodo así que decidí decir algo.

– **Felicitaciones por haber pasado el examen Gennin** –le dije. Ella se volteó a mirarme con una sonrisa burlona.

– **Gracias, a diferencia de ti yo si me lo merecía, después de todo soy la heredera de los Yamanaka ¿Tú quién eres?** –fueron sus palabras. Fruncí el ceño molesta, sabía que Ino no podía pasar muchos minutos sin decirme algo ofensivo.

– **¿La hija del Ninja Copia y nieta del Colmillo Blanco de Konoha? Aunque no pertenezca a un clan importante, mis antepasados han sido grandes shinobis** –dije apurando el paso, ella imitó mi acción.

– **Pero a diferencia de ti, ellos eran prodigios… Tu padre se graduó antes de la Academia y fue uno de los Shinobis más jóvenes en convertirse en Jounin, tu no estas ni a la altura de ellos** –volvió a hablar.

– **¿Y qué? Eso no quiere decir que ahora no pueda mejorar mis habilidades y volverme tan fuerte como ellos** –hablé molesta tratando de perderla, estaba casi corriendo pero ella también aceleraba el paso para quedar a mi altura.

– **Acéptalo, frentezota, tu no serás tan genial como ellos** –se burló. Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

– **¡Shannanaro! ¡Te demostraré que puedo ser fuerte, cerda!** –exclamé y empecé a correr, y así empezó nuestra pequeña carrera hacia la Academia.

 ***-Minutos más tarde-***

– **¡Ja, te gané!** –exclamó Ino segundos después de que entramos al salón.

– **¿Estás loca? Yo fui la que ganó, cerda** –le dije.

– **Sigue soñando, frentezota** –me contestó. Ambas gruñimos y una pelea de miradas se inició hasta que Ino se volteó a la habitación buscando algo o alguien con la mirada, cuando lo encontró sus ojos se iluminaron en una sonrisa y corrió tras el objeto de su felicidad que como pude imaginar, era Sasuke.

Él estaba allí, con su típica pose de siempre observando por la ventana, a su lado se encontraba Naruto quien parecía estarse aburriendo mientras observaba todo a su alrededor. Ino se acercó a ambos y empujando a Naruto se sentó al lado de Sasuke.

– **Hola, Sasuke-kun** –dijo en un tono meloso que causaría que a cualquiera le diera diabetes de solo oírla.

Decidí ignorar la escena y buscar un lugar donde sentarme, todavía era temprano por lo que había varios puestos disponibles. Caminé hasta uno vacío junto a la ventana, unos bancos más atrás de donde se encontraban Ino y los otros dos chicos, y me senté relajando mis piernas.

– **B-Buenos días, Sakura-san** –escuché a los pocos minutos. Volteándome me encontré con unos ojos opalinos pertenecientes a la heredera de los Hyuuga, Hinata.

– **Hina-chan, ya te he dicho que conque me llames Sakura está bien, se siente raro cuando agregas el "san"** –le dije a la tímida chica– **Además, somos mejores amigas** –agregué.

Hace unos años atrás Hinata y yo nos habíamos vuelto grandes amigas. Ambas habíamos estado solas durante el almuerzo y yo había aprovechado para acercarme y hablarme, la chica era una lindura y a los pocos minutos entablamos una amistad que se fue intensificando con el tiempo.

– **G-Gomene, S-Sakura-s… Sakura** –dijo corrigiéndose a ella misma antes de tomar asiento a mi lado– **Felicitaciones por haberte graduado…**

– **Gracias, Hina-chan, tu igual ¿Con quién crees que nos toque en nuestros equipos?** –le pregunté mientras veía a mi alrededor a los demás graduados.

– **N-No lo sé… Cualquiera p-podría ser…** –me respondió la ojiperla.

– **Hmm… ¿Y si te toca con Naruto?** –ante la mención de aquel nombre, el rostro de Hinata se volvió rojo, casi como un tomate. Hinata había estado enamorada del rubio desde que era muy pequeña, siempre me gustaba molestarla diciendo alguna cosa acerca de Naruto y en varios casos trataba de ayudarla para que se acercara a hablarle, pero lamentablemente Hinata era demasiado tímida como para hacerlo– **Hey, Hey, tranquila… Solo dije una opción, señora tomate** –me reí.

De pronto escuché varios jadeos de asombro, como si algo hubiese ocurrido, y me volteé hacia el frente encontrándome con una escena bastante comprometedora. Sasuke y Naruto estaban juntos con sus labios unidos, ambos con los ojos bastante amplios mientras el resto los observaban con asombro y las fans de Sasuke miraban con odio a Naruto.

– **Vaya, Hina-chan, tal parece que tu príncipe se pasó al otro bando** –dije por lo bajo, no pude evitar soltar una pequeña risita ante mi comentario.

– **¡Ah! ¡Maldito, teme!** –exclamó Naruto separándose. Lo siguiente que sucedió fue algo de esperarse, Naruto y Sasuke peleando y las fans de Sasuke tratando de asesinar a Naruto.

Volteé a ver a Hinata. Íbamos a seguir hablando pero fuimos interrumpidas por Iruka-sensei quien ingresaba al salón cargando unos papeles en sus manos. Inmediatamente todos corrieron a ubicarse en algún sitio mientras Iruka-sensei tomaba su lugar enfrente de todos.

– **Felicitaciones a todos** –comenzó a hablar Iruka-sensei dándonos un largo discurso acerca de que ya éramos gennins y esas cosas sobre las cuales no presté demasiada atención, solo me centré en ello cuando Iruka-sensei comenzó a nombrar los equipos– **Equipo 1… Equipo 2… Equipo 3…** –y así sucesivamente hasta que se detuvo en el equipo 7– **Equipo 7… Uchiha Sasuke** –ante la mención del Uchiha se pudo escuchar como varias chicas rogaban estar en el mismo equipo que él mientras que las que ya habían sido asignadas a un equipo lloraban por no haber quedado con su amado Sasuke-kun– **Uzumaki Naruto y… Hatake Sakura** –terminó de nombrar al equipo

Realmente estaba sorprendida, no me esperaba quedar en el mismo equipo que estos dos. Los miré a ambos que se encontraban unos puestos más adelante, ambos eran tan distintos y era conocido que no se llevaban de la mejor forma, estar con ellos en un mismo equipo sería un severo dolor de cabeza.

– **¿¡Que!?** –Naruto exclamó saltando de su asiento. Sip, mis sospechas están confirmadas, será un muy severo dolor de cabeza– **¿Por qué un ninja tan genial como yo debe formar equipo con un teme como él?** –le preguntó molesto a Iruka-sensei.

– **De hecho Naruto, es por eso… Sasuke fue el mejor del curso mientras que tú, fuiste el peor** –habló Iruka-sensei, todos dejaron escapar alguna risa ante el comentario del pelicastaño sobre Naruto yo simplemente me limite a seguir escuchando– **Queremos que los equipos estén equilibrados de esta forma. Ahora, si nadie más tiene algo que decir, me gustaría continuar nombrando los equipos** –dijo mirándonos seriamente a todos, nadie dijo nada por lo que lo tomó como un pie para continuar– **Equipo 8… Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba y Hyuuga Hinata** –nombró al siguiente equipo.

– **¡H-Hai!** –escuché que Hinata decía a mi lado al oír su nombre. Me volteé a verla, no parecía muy feliz en aquellos momentos.

– **¿Está todo bien?** –le pregunté por lo bajo para que el resto no nos oyera.

– **A-Al final no e-estaré en el mismo equipo que Naruto-kun…** –murmuró ella deprimida. La observé por unos segundos antes de colocar mi mano sobre su hombro haciendo que ella se volviera sorprendida a verme.

– **Oye, no te desanimes. Recuerda, estoy en el mismo equipo que el… lo que significa que puedo averiguarte alguna que otra cosilla de él y hablarle bien de ti. Además, esta es una gran oportunidad para que hagas nuevos amigos** –le dije dedicándole mi mejor sonrisa.

– **G-Gracias, Sakura…** –dijo ella devolviéndome la sonrisa. Ambas dirigimos nuestra mirada al frente para seguir escuchando lo que Iruka-sensei decía.

– **Equipo 10… Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru y Akimichi Chouji** –nombró al décimo equipo.

– **¿¡Que!? A la frentezota le toca con Sasuke-kun y yo tengo que estar con un saco de grasa y un vago** –oí que Ino se quejaba, seguido de él típico "problemático" de Shikamaru.

– **En parte… era de esperarse que les tocase juntos** –dije ganándome su atención.

– **¿A qué te refieres?** –me preguntó Ino.

– **¿Tanto me presumes que eres la heredera de los Yamanaka y no lo sabes? Sus clanes son aliados y hay una tradición en la que los herederos del Clan estén en un equipo juntos, formando la combinación Ino-Shika-Chou** –le dije con indiferencia mientras me volteaba a observar por la ventana– **Sus padres anteriormente estuvieron en un equipo juntos ¿No has oído de la combinación Ino-Shika-Chou de Yamanaka Inoichi, Nara Shikaku y Akimichi Chouza?** –le pregunté finalmente.

– **Hmp, supongo que mi padre se le olvidó contármelo** –dijo ella molesta.

– **O te lo dijo y tú no le escuchaste** –sugerí, ella estaba a punto de devolverme el ataque cuando Iruka-sensei decidió interferir.

– **Chicas, no es momento para ponerse a pelear ¿Si?** –nos habló a las dos– **Muy bien todos, esos fueron todos los equipos… Pueden retirarse para almorzar, dentro de una hora se encontrarán aquí mismo con sus respectivos senseis** –inmediatamente el salón comenzó a vaciarse hasta que solo quedamos algunos pocos.

– **Hina-chan, ¿Quieres que…?** –comencé a preguntarle a mi amiga, poniéndome de pie con ella imitando mi acción, cuando fui interrumpida por un Naruto acercándose a mí, casi tirándoseme encima.

– **¡Hola, Sakura-chan!** –saludó alegre, ignorando que Hinata también se encontraba allí– **¿Quieres ir a comer a Ichiraku, dattebayo? Ya sabes… como ahora somos compañeros y eso…** –preguntó nervioso.

– **Gomene, Naruto, pero quedé en verme con mi Otou-san para almorzar, pero Hinata está disponible** –dije señalando a la ojiperla quien inmediatamente se puso roja– **Estoy segura de que a Hina-chan le encantará acompañarte.**

– **¿En serio? ¡Vamos, dattebayo!** –exclamó antes de tomar de la mano a una muy sonrojada Hinata y salir corriendo del lugar. Sonreí ante aquella escena.

– **Hmp… Dobe** –escuché que alguien a mi lado murmuraba. Me volteé a ver quién era encontrándome con un par de ojos negros como la obsidiana.

– **Ah, Sasuke, ¿Sigues aquí?** –dije al verlo, no me esperaba que aún siguiera aquí, normalmente se iría antes que todos para no ser molestado.

– **Hmp, obviamente** –respondió bruscamente haciéndome fruncir el ceño.

– **¿Sabes? Podrías intentar ser más amable con los que te rodean** –le dije molesta.

– **Hmp…** –fue lo único que pronunció. Suspiré.

– **Tú nunca cambias. Como sea, nos vemos luego** –le dije y me marché del salón. Estuve un rato caminando por la ciudad hasta que decidí detenerme en una tienda de dango a comer. Pedí un plato de dango y un té, y disfruté tranquila de mi comida hasta que recordé que no traía dinero conmigo y no tenía como pagar.

– **Son [inserte precio aquí] señorita** –me dijo el hombre que me había atendido.

– **Etto… Yo…** –comencé a decir nerviosa hasta que una mano le entregó el dinero necesario para pagar por mi comida.

– **Yo pago por ella** –dijo una voz masculina dejándome sorprendida.

– **Neji-san, es un gusto verlo** –dijo el hombre. Me volteé a ver a quien había pagado mi cuenta encontrándome con que efectivamente era Neji, el primo de Hinata. Ellos no tenían una gran relación entre sí, Neji odiaba a la rama principal del Clan Hyuuga por la muerte de su padre y Hinata siendo la heredera de la familia, entraba dentro de su rango de odio.

– **Neji, no es necesario que…** –empecé a decirle pero él me interrumpió.

– **Ya me lo pagarás luego, agradece las acciones de los demás** –me dijo volteando su rostro.

– **Gracias…** –dije sonriendo. Ambos salimos juntos de la tienda para luego tomar caminos separados. Ya casi había transcurrido una hora por lo que tendría que ir yendo nuevamente a la Academia para encontrarme con mi sensei.

 ***-3 horas más tarde-***

– **¿¡DÓNDE RAYOS ESTÁ, DATTEBAYO!?** –gritó Naruto ya cansado de esperar, habíamos estado aquí por unas tres horas, los demás equipos ya se habían retirado y nuestro sensei aún no hacía acto de presencia.

– **Cállate, dobe** –dijo Sasuke molesto por sus quejas.

– **¡No me llames dobe, teme!** –exclamó Naruto volviéndose para ver al pelinegro.

– **Hmp dobe** –se burló este.

– **Teme**

– **Dobe**

– **Teme**

– **Dobe** –Ok… aquello ya estaba comenzando a irritarme.

– **Te…**

– **¡Ya basta los dos!** –exclamé cansada se su pequeña pelea. Ambos hicieron silencio al instante y así se mantuvieron hasta que Naruto se puso de pie y se acercó a la pizarra que estaba en el frente del salón, tomando uno de los borradores y colocándolo en la parte superior de la puerta de forma de que si alguien la abría, el borrador caería.

– **¿Qué haces, dobe?** –preguntó Sasuke.

– **Eso le enseñará a no hacernos esperar, ttebayo** –dijo Naruto conforme con su trabajo, yo negué con la cabeza esbozando una pequeña sonrisa por las tonterías del rubio.

– **Dobe, dudo que un Jounnin caiga en una broma tan infantil como esa** –dijo Sasuke, aunque segundos después se arrepintió de sus palabras pues alguien abrió la puerta haciendo que el borrador se cayera encima de él.

– **Jajajaj, no puedo creer que cayó** –dijo Naruto entre risas mientras señalaba a la persona que se encontraba en la puerta.

– **Mi primera impresión de ustedes… es que los odio** –habló una voz muy conocida para mí. Volteé mi cabeza hacia la puerta encontrándome con alguien que definitivamente conocía muy bien, mi padre– **Los espero en la azotea en cinco minutos** –dijo antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

– **Jutsu de tele transportación….** –murmuré al ver la técnica, al mismo tiempo que los dos chicos de mi equipo se ponían de pie y salían corriendo en una carrera por quién llegaría primero. Negué con la cabeza antes de realizar el mismo jutsu que mi padre y aparecer en la azotea– **Así que serás mi sensei, Otou-san…**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3:**

 ***~Normal POV~***

 ***~Horas Antes ese mismo día~***

Kakashi caminaba tranquilamente hacia la torre Hokage, se suponía que había tenido que asistir junto a los demás maestros jounnin a la reunión donde se les asignaría un equipo, pero siendo como era el, había decidido no aceptar, a cambio Hokage-sama lo había citado para darle la información de sus nuevos alumnos. El peliplata suspiró mientras se acercaba a su destino, seguía sin entender el por qué el Hokage lo había convertido en un maestro Jounnin, seguramente aquel sería otro equipo al que terminaría reprobando.

– **Ah, Kakashi, te estaba esperando** –la voz del Hokage se escuchó cuando entró a la oficina del mismo. En sus manos sostenía tres carpetas, seguramente estas contenían la información de sus nuevos alumnos– **Aquí tienes** –dijo entregándole las carpetas. Y si, tal como lo había supuesto, aquellas carpetas tenían las información de sus estudiantes.

Con algo de pereza, Kakashi abrió la primera la cual mostraba una foto de un chico rubio con la cara pintada haciendo una pose rara, en los papeles junto a la foto se podía leer el nombre "Uzumaki Naruto". ' _¿El hijo de Minato-sensei?_ ' –fue el pensamiento de Kakashi antes de seguir leyendo. Luego pasó al siguiente, la foto era de un chico de cabello negro y ojos ónix los cuales portaban una mirada seria y calculadora, el archivo decía "Uchiha Sasuke". ' _El hijo del Yondaime y el último Uchiha… esto se ve interesante_ '–pensaba Kakashi mientras leía. Finalmente llegó a la última carpeta, los ojos (o más bien, ojo ya que uno de ellos no era visible) se abrieron de golpe al ver la foto, era su pequeña Sakura.

– **Hokage-sama…** –murmuró sin dejar de ver la foto.

– **¿Sucede algo Kakashi?** –preguntó el Sandaime al ver la expresión del peliplata.

– **¿Realmente cree que es seguro… Poner a Sakura como mi alumna?** –preguntó pausadamente– **¿No estaría mejor en otro equipo, con otro sensei?**

– **Kakashi… El colocar a Sakura en un equipo no fue una tarea fácil, hubieron varias cosas a tener en cuenta… Y finalmente decidí que este equipo sería lo mejor, Naruto es un chico odiado por todos en el pueblo y Sasuke es un joven cegado por la venganza, venganza contra su hermano. Sabiendo como es Sakura, creo que ella podría influir en ellos para bien… Además, ¿Recuerdas por que ella esta en Konoha? Por su seguridad, y creo que estaría más que segura contigo, Kakashi, la has cuidado a la perfección todos estos años** –explicaba con una mirada seria el Sandaime.

– **Entiendo...**

 ***~Volviendo a la actualidad~***

– **Si, seré tu sensei...** –el peliplata le respondió con tranquilidad a su "hija". En eso, la puerta de la azotea se abre rebelando a los dos miembros restantes del equipo 7, ambos se veían agitados por la pequeña carrera que habían tenido. Al ver a la pelirosa parada junto a su padre, sus rostros se llenaron de sorpresa, pensaban que la chica se había quedado al último.

– **Sakura-chan... ¿Como lograste llegar aquí antes que nosotros, dattebayo?** –preguntó el rubio sin quitar la sorpresa de su rostro.

– **Eso no importa** –dijo Sakura acercándose a ambos chicos y sentándose en unos escalones que allí se encontraban, ambos chicos hicieron lo mismo y se sentaron a cada lado de su compañera; Naruto a su derecha y Sasuke a la izquierda. Los tres fijaron su vista en su sensei el cual seguía recargado en la barandilla.

– **Muy bien... ya que todos están aquí, podemos comenzar presentándonos** –habla con algo de pereza Kakashi.

– **¿Que se supone que debemos decir?** –pregunta curioso Naruto.

– **Su nombre, lo que les gusta y lo que no, aficiones, sueños para el futuro... esas cosas.**

– **¿Por qué no empieza usted sensei, para que veamos como hacerlo?** –sugiere el rubio a lo cual Kakashi suspira separándose de la barandilla.

– **Mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi, no me interesa contarles acerca de mis gustos y disgustos, tengo muchas aficiones y sobre el futuro... jamás lo había pensado** –habló el peliplata. ' _Solo nos dijo su nombre_ ' –fue el pensamiento de los dos chicos del equipo, a la pelirosa le era indiferente su presentación, era su padre le conocía desde que era pequeña– **Muy bien... Comencemos con el cara de idiota** –dijo y señaló a Naruto quien frunció levemente el ceño ante las palabras de su sensei pero decidió ignorarlo.

– **¡** **Soy Uzumaki Naruto, dattebayo! Me gusta el ramen, en especial cuando lo paga Iruka-sensei, lo que no me gusta son los 3 minutos que tengo que esperar para que el ramen este listo y cierto teme** –le envía una pequeña mirada al Uchiha– **Mis aficiones son hacer bromas y mi sueño para el futuro es convertirme en Hokage y casarme con Sakura-chan** –termina su presentación esbozando una gran sonrisa ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de kakashi.

' _¿Casarse? ¿Con mi pequeña? No llegaras muy lejos con esos pensamientos, pequeño... Lo lamento Minato-sensei, pero no dejaré que tu hijo le ponga sus manos encima a mi pequeño cerezo_ ' –eran los pensamientos del peliplata mientras miraba al hijo de su antiguo sensei.

' _¿Casarse conmigo? Tendremos que cambiar eso si queremos que el y Hinata estén juntos_ ' –pensaba Sakura, estaba decidida a ayudar a su amiga a conseguir el amor del rubio.

– **Muy bien... ahora el emo** –dijo fríamente Kakashi señalando a Sasuke.

– **Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha... No hay muchas cosas que me gusten y hay muchas que odio...** –el Uchiha hablaba detenidamente, su mirada era fría y calculadora mientras miraba el suelo, tenía los codos sobre sus rodillas mientras juntaba las manos y apoyaba el mentón sobre las mismas haciendo una pose que lo hacia ver aún más serio– **Mis aficiones son entrenar y no tengo un sueño, si no más bien una ambición... Y esa es matar a cierta persona y restaurar mi clan** –terminó su presentación, todos los ojos estaban sobre el en esos momentos.

' _Espero que no sea yo..._ ' –pensaba el Uzumaki al escuchar la ambición de su compañero.

' _Hokage-sama tenía razón, es un niño cegado por la venganza contra su hermano..._ ' –era lo que pasaba por la mente del Hatake.

' _Sasuke... Algún día te darás cuenta que la venganza no es lo mejor, estoy segura que Itachi-kun tenía una razón para hacer lo que hizo_ ' –era el pensamiento de la pelirosa mientras veía triste a su ex-amigo. Y es que si, años atrás ellos dos habían sido amigos muy cercanos junto a Itachi, pero todo cambió tras la masacre del Clan Uchiha.

– **Bueno... Por último** –señala a la pelirosa quien se volteo rápidamente a ver a su padre.

– **Mi nombre es Hatake Sakura, me gustan mucho los animales y pasar tiempo con Hina-chan, lo que no me gusta son quienes juzgan a los demás por las apariencias... Mis aficiones son entrenar y leer, y mi sueño para el futuro es convertirme en una gran kunoichi...** –termina su presentación.

– **Espera... ¿Ustedes dos están relacionados, ttebayo?** –preguntó Naruto alternando su mirada entre su sensei y la pelirosa a lo cual esta se rió.

– **Es mi otou-san** –le contestó Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa. Naruto se sorprendió y miró asustado a su sensei, esperaba que este no estuviera enojado por decir que quería casarse con su hija. Por su parte, Sasuke no estaba para nada sorprendido, para el no era un secreto que su compañera de equipo y su sensei eran padre e hija.

– **Hmp, como sea... ¿Podemos seguir y acabar con esto de una buena vez?** –dijo molesto el Uchiha, quería irse y seguir entrenando para poder así cumplir su venganza. Sakura le observo unos minutos con el ceño fruncido para luego suspirar y dirigir nuevamente la vista hacia su padre.

– **Muy bien... Por ahora hemos acabado aquí pero mañana espero verlos todos a las 6 de la mañana en el campo de entrenamiento N° 7** –habló Kakashi.

– **¿Para qué? ¿Tendremos nuestra primera misión, dattebayo?** –preguntó entusiasmado el rubio.

– **Más bien... una prueba de supervivencia...** –respondió el peliplata, su mirada ahora era seria mientras analizaba los rostros de sus tres estudiantes.

– **¿Prueba de supervivencia?** –repitió confundido Naruto.

– **Esto es para medir sus habilidades de batalla... Es una prueba bastante arriesgada y...** –en ese momento Kakashi comenzó a reír como un demente haciendo que los tres gennins se tenzaran.

– **¿Y...?** –repitió Sakura tratando de que su padre continuara con la explicación, y funcionó ya que este dejó de reír y los miró seriamente.

– **Capaz no salgan con vida** –al pronunciar aquellas palabras los tres gennins se pusieron tensos mientras sus rostros adoptaban diferentes expresiones. Naruto tenía una mezcla de sorpresa y temor.

– **D-Debe estar bromeando...** **ttebayo** –murmuró el rubio tratando de tranquilizarse.

– **Bueno, eso es todo lo que deben saber. Ya pueden irse, o y no desayunen mañana o vomitaran. Pueden irse** –y al terminar de decir eso, Kakashi le lanzó una mirada a su hija quien rápidamente entendió.

– **¡Nos vemos chicos!** –exclamó la chica poniéndose de pie para luego correr hacia su padre quien, cuando la chica tomó su mano, los hizo desaparecer a ambos en una nube de humo dejando a los dos chicos solos que comenzaban a ponerse de pie para cada uno marcharse por su lado.

 ***~En algún lugar no muy lejos de allí~***

– **Tal parece que las sospechas eran ciertas, la heredera de los Haruno se encuentra en Konoha...**

– **Vayamos a informarle a Orochimaru-sama**

– **Hai**

* * *

 **Firefly:** ¡Hey! Por fin, luego de mucho tiempo puedo venir a traerles otro capítulo más de "El Clan Haruno", espero de todo corazón que lo hayan disfrutado mucho y pues... ¿Que decir? ¡Todos están detrás de Saku! ¿Quienes creen que sean esos dos del final? ¿Cómo les irá a nuestro querido equipo 7 en la prueba de supervivencia? ¡Avergüenlo en el siguiente capi! Estaré esperando sus hermosos reviews n.n Oh y no olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook: pages/FireFly-Stories/1513242005577991


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4:**

 ***~Normal POV~***

– **¡Lucy-sama! ¡Están aquí!** –un hombre gritó entrando a un cuarto dónde una hermosa mujer se encontraba, en sus brazos podía apreciarse a una pequeña bebita.

– **¿Tan rápido?** –dijo la mujer llamada Lucy, se podía apreciar un pequeño atisbo de miedo y preocupación en su voz, no por ella, sino por su pequeña hija– **Llegaron antes de lo planeado…**

– **¿Qué haremos?** –pregunta el hombre viendo seriamente a su líder.

– **Creen una distracción, necesito tiempo… Hay que sacar a Sakura de aquí, vienen por ella, es nuestra prioridad mantenerla a salvo** –habló Lucy abrazándose más a su hija.

– **Como ordene, le informaré a los demás** –el hombre habló dándose la vuelta para marcharse, pero antes se detuvo– **Y Lucy-sama… Por favor, tenga cuidado…**

– **Lo tendré, ahora vete** –con un asentimiento, el hombre se marchó dejando a Lucy con la bebe– **Tranquila mi pequeña hija… pronto estarás a salvo…**

* * *

 ***~Sakura POV~***

Me desperté incorporándome en mi cama de golpe, mi respiración estaba agitada mientras intentaba tranquilizarme. No entendía que era lo que acababa de ver; ¿Quién era esa mujer? ¿Qué era lo que sucedía? ¿Por qué esa bebe tenía mi nombre? Por más vueltas que le diera al asunto, no conseguía explicarme que había sido aquello.

Miré al reloj que se encontraba en la pared de mi cuarto, faltaba media hora para que me encontrara con mis compañeros en los campos de entrenamiento. No tenía muchas intenciones de volver a dormirme así que me puse de pie y salí de mi cuarto.

Como lo había sospechado, papá no se encontraba en casa así que me dirigí a la cocina a preparar el desayuno. Papá nos había dicho que no desayunáramos o vomitaríamos, pero algo que el mismo me había enseñado era que " _Siempre es importante comer ya que eso te da la energía para realizar cualquier actividad física_ ".

– **Seguro los otros dos irán sin comer…** –murmuré mientras le daba un mordisco a mi tortita– **Podría llevarles algo… Conociendo a papá, el llegará tarde así que no tendría por qué enterarse** –sonríe leve– **Si, eso haré.**

Terminé mi desayuno y preparé algo de comida para Sasuke y Naruto guardándola en mi mochila, y me dirigí a mi cuarto para cambiarme de ropa. Una vez que estuve lista, salí de casa comenzando a caminar hacia los campos de entrenamiento.

Aún era muy temprano en la mañana, así que no se podía ver gente en las calles, solo ocasionalmente alguna persona que tuviese que trabajar temprano o algunos shinobis haciendo guardia. Seguí mi camino tranquilamente hasta que llegué a mi destino.

Naruto y Sasuke ya se encontraban allí esperando. Ambos se veían cansados, era algo obvio, ninguno de los dos había dormido lo suficiente, de seguro también estarían hambrientos.

– **Buenos días** –los saludé con una pequeña sonrisa haciendo notar mi presencia.

– **Hm…** –fue lo que escuché de parte de Sasuke.

– **B-Buenos días Sakura-chaaaan…** –habló entre bostezos Naruto.

– **Ambos se ven bastante cansados…** –murmuré haciendo que ambos se voltearan a verme.

– **¿Tu no lo estás?** –preguntó el rubio viéndome con un poco de sorpresa entre todo el cansancio que demostraba su mirada.

– **Bueno, a noche fui a dormir temprano, así que pude dormir lo suficiente** –hablé recordando la noche anterior– **Ustedes deberían aprovechar y dormir ahora, si no estarán muy cansados para la prueba y no podrán dar lo mejor de ustedes** –les recomendé dejando mi mochila en el suelo para luego sentarme junto a ella.

– **No creo que a Kakashi-sensei le agrade encontrarnos dormidos** –habló fríamente Sasuke.

– **Conociendo a mi papá, el tardará horas en venir, yo los despertaré antes de que el aparezca, así que ahora duerman y repongan energías** –contesté seria– **No querrán volver a la academia ¿O sí?** –tras esas últimas palabras parece que logré convencerlos ya que se echaron en el césped y cerraron los ojos intentando dormir. Esbocé una pequeña risa y dirigí mi mirada al cielo.

Aún me preocupaba el sueño que había tenido. Se había sentido tan real, como si fuese algo más que un simple sueño. ' _¿Una visión tal vez?_ ' –escuché una voz en mi cabeza.

Se trataba de Inner, ella era como… una segunda conciencia que había desarrollado, jamás le conté a nadie sobre su existencia por temor a que pensaran que estoy loca. ' _ **Inner… ya decía yo que estabas muy callada**_ ' –dije en mi mente. ' _Si… sobre eso, lamento dejarte sola, es solo que todo esto que hemos estado viendo últimamente me ha dejado muy intrigada_ ' –me respondió Inner. ' _ **Así que supongo que saliste a hacer tu propia investigación ¿O me equivoco?**_ ' –le hablé. ' _No, no te equivocas… Salí a hacer un recorrido por nuestra mente, analizar esos extraños sueños… Hay algo fuera de lo común en todo esto…_ ' –respondió.

Las palabras de Inner me dejaron algo intrigada, necesitaba saber más de este sueño, de estas cosas raras que últimamente estaba viendo. ' _ **¿Lograste descubrir algo?**_ ' –le pregunté seria. ' _Bueno… sin duda estamos tratando con algo más que un sueño, creo que podría tratarse de visiones o algo parecido, pero aún no puedo estar 100% segura. Seguiré investigando_ ' –fue la respuesta que obtuve de su parte antes de desaparecerse nuevamente.

Suspiré mirando el cielo. El sol ya había salido, sería mejor que despertara a los chicos y les diera el desayuno antes de que papá apareciera.

– **Sea lo que sea lo que estoy viendo… espero poder descubrirlo pronto…**

* * *

 ***~En algún lugar cerca de allí~***

 ***~Normal POV~***

– **Así que este es el lugar donde enviaste a tu hija Lucy… Debí imaginar que la ocultarías en una patética aldea como esta, pero la verdad… me has hecho un gran favor, esto facilitará mis planes** –esbozó una pequeña risa mientras hablaba– **Es hora de que le haga una pequeña visita a los de Akatsuki.**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Firefly:** Hola a todos, realmente quiero disculparme... ha sido un tiempo desde que actualicé esta historia. La verdad es que estuve bastante ocupada con la escuela, casi repruebo una asignatura así que estuve bastante enrollada con eso, ya terminé el año escolar y estuve varios días sin inspiración hasta que finalmente hoy conseguí escribir algo para este fanfic. Realmente espero que les guste mucho y que como siempre me dejen sus hermosos comentarios/reviews que tanto me alegran el día, si tienen alguna sugerencia para la historia también es bien recibida (siempre y cuando no sea algo ofensivo, claro está) Y sin más, aquí les dejo el capítulo.

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5:**

 **Kakashi POV**

– **¿Quería verme, Hokage-sama?** –pregunté entrando a la oficina del mismo.

– **Ah, Kakashi, es bueno verte… Tengo algunos asuntos que tratar contigo…** –respondió el Hokage al verme mientras dejaba de lado algunos papeles que anteriormente había estado leyendo.

– **¿Puede ser rápido? Ya hice esperar suficiente a mi equipo** –dije. La verdad no me importaba el llegar tarde, si por algo me conocían en la aldea era por mi "gran puntualidad", pero no soportaba la idea de Sakura sola con esos dos mocosos.

– **Esto es algo serio Kakashi** –fueron las palabras del Sandaime, sus ojos estaban fijos en mi haciéndome entender que lo que estaba por decir estaba lejos de ser un juego– **Varios ANBU han escuchado rumores que se han propagado por aldeas vecinas atrayendo la atención de ninjas renegados, tememos que también hayan llamado la atención de Orochimaru o incluso de Akatsuki.**

– **No entiendo ¿Qué es tan importante para llamar su atención? Más siendo simples… rumores** –hablé, no entendía a que quería llegar el Hokage con todo esto.

– **Estos rumores hablan de que cierta heredera del Clan Haruno aún vive, muchos están empezando a buscarla con el objetivo de obtener su poder** –me quedé tenso al oír aquellas palabras.

La heredera Haruno no era otra que Sakura, mi pequeña. Si lo que decía el Hokage era cierto, su vida peligraba, ahora más que nunca. Tal vez el momento de decirle la verdad se acercaba, pero ¿Cómo podría decirle que toda su vida fue una mentira? Que no soy su padre, que Konoha no es el lugar en el que nació, que todo su Clan está muerto y ahora la buscan a ella por habilidades que ella podría o no tener.

– **¿Entiendes la gravedad del asunto?** –asentí con la cabeza a la pregunta hecha– **Ahora más que nunca tienes que protegerla…**

 **Sakura POV**

Me dirigí hacia donde estaban los chicos planeando despertarlos aunque me daba un poco de pena hacerlo, se veían tan tranquilos durmiendo… pero era mejor hacerlo y entregarles su desayuno antes de que papá se apareciera. Me acerqué primero a Sasuke sabiendo que sería más fácil despertarlo.

– **Sasuke… despierta** –lo sacudí un poco intentando que se despertara. Rápidamente su mano salió disparada agarrando mi muñeca, yo me sorprendí por aquella acción.

– **No me toques** –habló fríamente antes de soltarme. Lentamente comenzó a levantarse. Me le quedé viendo unos segundos antes de acercarme a Naruto.

Al ver la forma en que dormía no pude evitar dejar escapar una pequeña risita. Él estaba desparramado en el suelo, su ropa desordena, su diadema de la aldea se había caído un poco tapando uno de sus ojos, su boca abierta dejando escapar un pequeño hilito de baba mientras emitía sonoros ronquidos.

– **Si que eres un desastre** –murmuré. Me agaché a su lado y comencé a sacudirlo para despertarlo, pero por más que intentara Naruto tenía el sueño bastante pesado– **¿Y ahora qué?** –dije en voz alta pensando en una manera para despertarlo.

– **Háblale de ramen, el dobe hace cualquier cosa por ramen** –oí la voz de Sasuke, el estaba recostado contra un árbol mirándome.

– **¿Tu crees?** –dije pensativa mientras me volteaba a ver nuevamente al rubio– **Naruto… hay una linda chica ofreciéndote un suministro de ramen para todo un año, si no te despiertas ahora se lo tendrá que dar a alguien más** –sus ojos rápidamente se abrieron mientras se incorporaba de golpe, su mirada buscaba por todos lados el ramen.

– **¿¡Dónde está, dattebayo!?** –exclamó.

– **Lo siento Naruto, solo lo dije para que te despertaras** –hablé poniéndome de pie, caminando hacia donde había dejado mi mochila– **Ahora que ambos están despiertos, pueden desayunar.**

– **¿Desayunar?** –escuché que ambos decían mientras yo buscaba en mi mochila las cajitas de bento que había traído.

– **Sakura-chan, no creo que sea buena idea… Kakashi-sensei dijo que no lo hiciéramos, ttebayo** –habló Naruto.

– **Tonterías… Si no desayunan ¿Cómo tendrán fuerzas para realizar la prueba? Otou-san no tiene por qué enterarse** –le contesté mientras le entregaba una de las cajitas, la otra se la entregué a Sasuke quien la tomó algo desconfiado. Ambos me miraban fijamente sin decidirse por qué debían hacer– **Vamos ¿No quieren ser grandes ninjas? Pues coman, ganen energías y hagamos la prueba** –con esas palabras ambos comenzaron a comer la comida que les había preparado.

– **¿Tu no comerás, Sakura-chan?** –preguntó Naruto entre bocados.

– **No hables con la boca llena, Naruto** –lo regañe– **Y no, ya desayune en mi casa** –el solo se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo olvidándose del mundo a su alrededor.

– **¿Cómo… sabías que me gusta el tomate?** –escuché a Sasuke hablar y rápidamente me volteé a mirarlo, el tenía su vista fija en la comida.

– **Mikoto-san siempre solía poner tomate en tu comida, aunque los gustos no combinaran, ella lo hacía… Que hayan pasado unos cuantos años desde que decidiste romper nuestra amistad no significa que no me acuerde de esos detalles** –dije seria. El simplemente atinó a mirarme por unos segundos antes de seguir comiendo. A los minutos ambos terminaron su comida y a sabiendas que mi padre no tardaría en llegar, guardé las cajitas en mi mochila y me senté en el césped esperando a que apareciera.

– **¡Yo!** –dijo a modo de saludo apareciendo en una nube de humo. Naruto no perdió tiempo y rápidamente lo señaló mientras le reclamaba por habernos hecho esperar por horas– **Gomen, gomen, es que un gato negro se atravesó en mi camino y tuve que tomar el camino largo** –se excusó.

– **¡Mientes, ttebayo!**

Papá simplemente lo ignoró y fijó su vista en mí, yo le devolví la mirada. Se notaba bastante serio al mirarme, había algo que no lograba descifrar ¿Acaso se había dado cuenta de lo que hice? Rezaba porque no fuera eso, yo solo había hecho lo que había creído correcto a sabiendas de lo mucho que mis compañeros deseaban convertirse en grandes shinobis.

– **¿De qué se trata la prueba?** –habló Sasuke, podía notar su impaciencia.

– **Calma, calma** –habló mi padre mientras buscaba algo en su bolsillo. De este saco un par de cascabeles atados por un hilo rojo.

( **Nota:** Se que la mayoría le suelen decir "campanas", de hecho la prueba es más común conocida como "La prueba de la campana", pero por mi español estoy acostumbrada a decirles cascabeles…)

– **¿Cascabeles?** –murmuré confundida mientras lo observaba atentamente.

– **Su trabajo en esta prueba será quitarme los cascabeles.**

– **Eso suena fácil** –oí que Naruto decía.

– **¿Cuáles son las reglas?** –pregunté.

– **Pueden utilizar cualquier arma o técnica que hayan aprendido, tienen tiempo hasta el medio día para intentar conseguir uno de los cascabeles, si se pasan del límite de tiempo reprobaran** –le escuchaba atentamente a cada palabra, pero por alguna razón sentía que había algo raro en toda esta prueba… no parecía usual, no sé cómo explicarlo.

– **Solo hay dos cascabeles** –dijo Sasuke– **Eso quiere decir que…**

– **Bastante observador** –aunque llevara la máscara cubriendo su rostro, podía ver que él estaba sonriendo levemente– **Así es, solo dos de ustedes pasaran la prueba, quien no consiga el cascabel deberá volver a la academia** –los tres nos sorprendimos al oír esas palabras– **Y no solo eso, el que no lo consiga será atado a uno de esos postes y será obligado a ver a los otros comer.**

– **¿No es un castigo muy exagerado?** –le pregunté.

– **Como sea, conseguiré uno de esos cascabeles, no llegué hasta aquí para retroceder, dattebayo** –dijo decidido Naruto para luego lanzarse a atacar, pero no duró mucho ya que fue detenido por un clon de papá– **¿C-Cómo?** –murmuró sorprendido el rubio.

– **Vaya que eres impaciente, aún no he dicho que empiecen** –dijo él– **Muy bien…** –comenzó a decir mientras cerraba los ojos e inhalaba profundamente– **¡Empiecen!**


	7. Capítulo 6

**Anuncios:** Antes que nada quería invitarlos a que se pasasen por mi historia crossover "Shugo Blossom". Se que a mucho no les suelen agradar los crossovers pero creo que será una historia bastante bonita... o al menos intentaré que lo sea.

También quiero invitarlos a que se pasen por mi página de Facebook (Link: FireFly-Stories-1513242005577991/?fref=ts ) En el cual ando avisando acerca de futuro proyectos, cuando actualizo mis historias o si hay inconvenientes y demás.

 **Bueno, ya dicho lo anterior... Aquí estamos, el sexto capítulo de este hermoso fanfic que tanto parece gustarles. Me había sentido un poco mal al haberlos hecho esperar bastante para continuar con la lectura de esta historia así que como regalo les vengo a traer este capítulo. Debo decir que sufrí bastante al escribirlo ¿Por qué? No soy buena narrando escenas de acción, combate o esas cosas... estuve buscando alguien que me ayudase hasta que finalmente una amiga mía me brindó su ayuda. Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado y me dejen esos hermosos comentarios que tanto me alegran el día. También no se olviden que si tienen alguna sugerencia para la historia, mientras no sea nada ofensivo, es bien recibido. Ahora sin más, les dejo disfrutar de la historia.**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Naruto no me pertenece, él y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

 **Sakura POV**

Ni bien dichas esas palabras, él desapareció en una nube de humo. Sin perder tiempo, Sasuke y yo corrimos hacia el bosque, a ocultarnos mientras pensábamos en una estrategia. Por su parte Naruto se quedó a la vista de todos, en medio del campo de entrenamiento.

– **Será idiota…** –murmuré al verlo allí, mientras exclamaba cosas sobre qué pasaría la prueba y que se convertiría en el mejor shinobi de todos.

Yo estaba metida entre unos arbustos, tratando de no hacer ruido. Necesitaba pensar con claridad mis movimientos, aunque… sinceramente había algo en todo este asunto que no terminaba de cuadrarme.

¿Por qué armarían un equipo de 3 si al final solo 2 serían los afortunados? No importa de qué lado lo viera, no conseguía encontrarle el sentido a aquello. Parecía realmente estúpido, a menos que…

– **Sea una trampa…**

Ahora lo entiendo. Quiere hacer que nos dividamos y atacarlo uno a uno, a sabiendas que no hay oportunidad de que le ganemos de esa forma. ¿Un Gennin contra un Jounnin? Sería imposible a menos que fuéramos súper prodigios o él un shinobi muy mediocre.

Salí de mi escondite y empecé a correr por él bosque, necesitaba encontrar a los chicos y decirles sobre lo que había descubierto. Mi instinto nunca se equivocaba, era obvio que era eso; Tenía que serlo.

Una mano dificultó mi vista, yo la conocía muy bien; Era una mano cálida y gentil... Sin embargo, en esos momentos, resultaba ser tan fuerte y fría... Era la mano de mi padre.

Quizás había previsto que alguno de nosotros descubriría su plan, o bien, tal vez no... Era un ser demasiado impredecible. Pero mi cometido era más fuerte que la confusión, tenía que movilizar a mi equipo; Tenía que ser una líder… Al menos una vez. Y un líder… O caía último, o caía con su equipo. Decidida, llevé una de mis manos a su muñeca, apretándola con toda mi fuerza. Necesitaba, aunque fuera un poco, hacer que retrocediera; Un leve quejido me advirtió de que había conseguido hacerle daño.

Noté que su mano se relajó, y, en ese instante, aproveché para correr tan fuerte como mis piernas me lo permitieran y alzar la voz como nunca antes había hecho. Pronto los encontré a ambos, estaban en un claro; Naruto colgado de un árbol con una soga, y Sasuke estaba atrapado en un hoyo, dejando únicamente visible su cabeza.

– **¿Sakura-chan?** –dijo extrañado Naruto al verme aparecer. Corrí hasta ellos y los ayudé a escapar.

– **N-Necesito decirles algo…** –hablé entre jadeos, aún no terminaba de recuperar el aliento. Poco a poco les conté lo que había descubierto– **Creo que debemos trabajar en equipo, solo así tendremos la oportunidad de conseguir los cascabeles…**

– **No cuenten conmigo** –dijo Sasuke dándose la vuelta para marcharse.

– **Vamos Sasuke… No hay otro modo, ¿Por una vez podrías dejar de lado tu pasado y vivir el presente? Sé que crees que te estorbamos, pero ¿Realmente crees que tienes posibilidades de vencer a un Jounnin? Hablamos del famoso "Colmillo Blanco" de Konoha… por más prodigio que seas, no lograrás vencerlo** –hablé seria.

– **Sakura-chan tiene razón teme… Trabajemos juntos** –dijo Naruto, sabía que era un poco duro para Naruto decir aquello conociendo la gran rivalidad de mis compañeros. Sasuke se detuvo y pude ver como su postura se relajo un poco mientras dejaba escapar un pequeño suspiro.

– **¿Cuál es el plan?** –preguntó sin más. No pude evitar sonreír al oírle, lo habíamos convencido.

– **Lo que haremos será…**

* * *

 **Minutos más tarde**

Naruto era el centro de nuestro plan, el primero en aventurarse al riesgo que suponía enfrentarse a alguien como él. Sin embargo, incluso así, mantenía esa sonrisa llena de sueños. En cierto modo, me contagiaba esa alegría.

– **Kage bunshin no jutsu** –réplicas de Naruto emergieron del agua, dispuestos a atacar a Kakashi. Parecía que estaba en completa soledad frente a las fauces del león; Parecía un loco aventurándose a la muerte. Sin embargo, no era así; Naruto no estaba solo. En un arbusto, detrás de Kakashi, se encontraba Sasuke. Y, al divisar un momento oportuno, lo atacó por la espalda con una shuriken.

Pese a la dificultad que le habíamos añadido a mi padre, él aún continuaba esquivando cada ataque con una maestría impecable; De vez en cuando atacaba, pero lo hacía de tal manera que parecía que se burlaba de nosotros...

El tiempo se acababa y ninguno de nosotros había logrado tocar el cascabel. Desde la rama de un árbol Naruto saltó para atacarlo por arriba, mientras que Sasuke y yo lo atacamos por los laterales; Estaba rodeado. Para mí no era fácil enfrentar a mi padre, pero tenía que hacerlo; Por nuestro equipo y por mi ambición.

Nuestras ambiciosas manos se estiraban dispuestos a conseguir ese cascabel, en ese instante ninguno se preocupaba por el después; Sólo queríamos ese cascabel. Hay ocasiones en que lo imposible resulta ser posible. Lo que en un principio parecía ser inconcebible de lograr, ahora estaba a unos centímetros de mis manos...

– **Fin del tiempo** –anunció, retrocediendo para que los tres chocáramos, terminando en el suelo. Nos mostró el cronómetro el cual indicaba claramente que eran las doce del medio día.

– **No puede ser…** –murmuré frustrada.

Habíamos estado tan cerca de conseguirlo y al fue en vano, los tres volveríamos a la academia hasta el próximo año, cuando una nueva oportunidad para convertirnos en Gennins se nos fuera dada. Me sentía mal, no solo por mí, sino también por Naruto y Sasuke… Ellos deseaban tanto convertirse en grandes shinobis, cumplir sus cometidos.

– **Ustedes tres lo han hecho bastante bien** –comenzó a hablar mi padre– **Por su esfuerzo… les diré algo, les daré otra oportunidad. Luego del almuerzo lo volverán a intentar** –los tres nos sorprendimos. Una sonrisa surcó en mi rostro, aún teníamos una pequeña esperanza de pasar la prueba– **Pero…** –mi sonrisa desapareció al instante– **Aún así, uno de ustedes tendrá que ser castigado obligado a ver a los otros comer.**

– **¿¡Por qué, dattebayo!?** –se quejaba Naruto.

– **No quiero oír quejas**

Y así fue. Naruto fue quien tuvo la desgracia de ser atado a uno de los postes, Sasuke y yo estábamos sentados cerca de él comiendo nuestro almuerzo en silencio mientras oíamos a Naruto quejarse por el hambre, quejas que eran acompañadas por el gruñido de su estómago. Mi padre no estaba en ningún lugar visible, se había ido tras dejar las palabras de que si le dábamos de comer a Naruto perderíamos la oportunidad de volver a realizar la prueba.

– **Dobe…** –Sasuke dio un suspiro cansado mientras le extendía su almuerzo a Naruto quien le observaba sorprendido por aquella acción– **Ten.**

– **Pero… Otou-san dijo…** –intenté decir, pero él rápidamente me interrumpió.

– **Tú esta mañana dijiste que sin energías no podríamos dar lo mejor de nosotros… Sería inútil volver a intentarlo si Naruto tiene el estómago vacío…** –dijo él mirándome fijamente a los ojos. No pude evitar sonreír, al menos… aunque fuera un poco, el me escuchaba.

– **Tienes razón…** –murmuré y le extendí mi almuerzo a Naruto.

– **G-Gracias, ttebayo** –Naruto estaba que se le salían las lágrimas ante nuestras acciones, debía de estar realmente hambriento. Lo siguiente que supe fue que Sasuke y yo estábamos comiendo y entre ambos alimentábamos a Naruto, era un lindo momento si me preguntan.

No teníamos noción de que una mirada fija se posaba sobre nosotros, ignorando por completo la dulce muestra de afecto que estábamos teniendo con nuestro compañero. De pronto, de una nube de humo surgió mi padre. El nos miraba fijamente a cada uno de los tres. La verdad, no se veía muy feliz.

– **Ustedes… desobedecieron mis órdenes…** **¿Qué tienen que decir al respecto?**

Me armé de valor y me paré en frente de él, viéndole fijamente a los ojos.

– **Somos un equipo... O comemos todos o ninguno. Es indispensable para mí comer, mientras veo a mi compañero muriéndose de hambre. Si vamos a una guerra y resultamos heridos, ¿Voy a quedarme tranquila dejando que me curen, mientras lo veo desangrarse? ¡No!** –hablé con voz firme y seria.

– **¡Sakura-chan tiene razón! ¡Somos un equipo!** –le oí decir a Naruto seguido de un leve "Hm" de Sasuke que quería decir que el también coincidía con nosotros.

Papá nos miró a los tres, pude ver como una gran sonrisa se formaba en su rostro lo cual me extraño bastante.

– **Ustedes tres, felicidades… Pasaron la prueba**

– **¿¡Eh!?** –exclamamos al unísono confundidos por sus palabras.

– **¿¡Que quieres decir con que pasamos, dattebayo!?**

– **Se les dijo que si alimentaban a su compañero perderían la oportunidad de repetir la prueba pero aún así ignoraron abiertamente mis órdenes, demostrando que son un equipo… Verán, en el mundo ninja quienes rompen la regla son escoria, pero quienes abandonan a sus amigos son peor que escoria. Esta es mi primera lección para ustedes, grábensela en la cabeza… Felicitaciones Equipo 7, ustedes pasaron. Me pregunto qué aventuras nos esperan…**


	8. Capítulo 7

Hola a todos. Lamento haberme tardado un poco en actualizar la historia... pero bueno, sucede que estoy de viaje, visitando a mi familia, celebrando las fiestas y hace un inmenso calor que no me deja concentrarme para escribir D: Pero finalmente pude escribir esto, espero que les guste mucho y que me dejen esos hermosos reviews que tanto me alegran el día. Sin más preámbulos, aquí les dejo el capítulo.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, ellos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

 **Sakura POV**

Desde lo acontecido con mi padre ya ha pasado una semana. Y, sin embargo, lo que vino a continuación fue -quizás- aún más agotador. Hemos realizado unas cuantas misiones, la última de ellas a penas la completamos hace unos minutos; Estuvimos horas y horas buscando a un gato hasta que al fin lo encontramos y lo devolvimos a su dueña. Pese a que no mostré una expresión de descontento a lo largo de la misión, debo admitir que estaba molesta; ¡Eran misiones absurdas! Y no era la única que pensaba de esa manera, Naruto estaba evidentemente molesto y hasta estaba dispuesto a reclamarle al Hokage.

– **Muy bien Equipo 7, su siguiente misión será…** –hablaba el Hokage leyendo unos papeles que tenía en sus manos– **Cuidar a los hijos del señor Futanari.**

( **Nota:** No me acuerdo al 100% esta escena, así que hay varias cosas que más o menos las invento… como la misión que acaba de nombrar el Hokage)

– **¿¡En serio, dattebayo!? ¡Esas misiones son estúpidas!** –se quejo Naruto.

– **¡Naruto! Ten más respeto, estás frente al Hokage** –lo regaño Iruka-sensei quien se encontraba en la sala cerca del Hokage.

– **Solo digo la verdad… Esas misiones son estúpidas. Cuidar bebes, ayudar con las compras ¿No podrían darnos una misión más difícil, ttebayo?** –preguntó Naruto.

– **Ustedes aún son Gennins, deben realizar misiones de…** –comenzó a hablar Iruka-sensei pero lo interrumpí.

– **De Rango D, lo sabemos… Para acostumbrarnos al sistema de las misiones, blah, blah, blah… Pero ¿Cómo vamos a convertirnos en ninjas haciendo misiones como esas? En el mundo ninja puedes morir en cualquier momento. En lo personal creo que estamos listos para una misión un poco más difícil. Por favor, Hokage-sama** –miré a los ojos de aquel viejo y sabio hombre esperando que cediera.

– **Coincido con Sakura, Hokage-sama; Estamos listos para una misión más difícil** –habló Sasuke quien se encontraba a mi lado.

– **¡Por favor viejo!** –exclamó Naruto.

– **Bueno… supongo que podemos darle una misión de Rango C** –dijo el Sandaime, una sonrisa surcó en mi rostro al terminar de oír esas palabras.

– **P-Pero, Hokage-sama…** –intento replicar Iruka-sensei.

– **Por favor Iruka, creo que estos chicos se lo merecen… Además, Kakashi está con ellos.**

– **Yo** –mi padre habló para hacer notar su presencia. Hasta el momento se había mantenido a mi lado, en silencio mientras leía uno de sus libros.

– **Ahora, por favor, hagan pasar al cliente.**

Dichas esas palabras, las puertas se abrieron detrás de nosotros rebelando a un hombre de pelo gris y de estatura mediana con gafas y una barba, sus ojos eran de color negro. Vestía una camisa sin mangas de color oscuro y un pantalón negro y un par de sandalias, también llevaba una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y un sombrero puntiagudo. En una de sus manos sostenía una jarra la cual asumí que estaba llena con alcohol.

' _Bien, un alcohólico_ ' –escuché una voz en mi cabeza– ' _¿Cuánto te apuesto a que también es un pervertido?_ ' ' _ **¡Inner! Si es un pervertido o no, no es nuestro problema. Lo único que importa es la misión que nos va a dar Hokage-sama**_ ' ' _Hmp… Como digas_ '

– **Equipo 7, su misión será escoltar a Tazuna-san hasta el país de las Olas** –escuché que el Hokage decía. El hombre llamado Tazuna nos lanzó una mirada de disgusto mientras le daba un gran trago a su jarra.

– **¿Ellos serán quienes me escoltaran? Esperaba grandes shinobis, aquí lo único que veo es un chico con cara de idiota, uno con un claro complejo de emo y una niñata que le gusta teñir su cabello** –habló el hombre.

Instantáneamente fruncí el ceño mientras tomaba uno de los mechones de mi cabello. Odiaba cuando la gente pensaba que teñía mi cabello, se que el rosa no es un color muy natural ¡Pero vamos! Hay gente con el cabello violeta o incluso que tiene dos colores en su cabello, eso tampoco es muy natural. ' _Hmp, que hombre más grosero_ ' –habló Inner en mi cabeza.

Mire a mis costados donde mis compañeros se encontraban y pude ver que ellos se encontraban igual de molestos que yo. Sasuke tenía sus ojos cerrados, su ceño levemente fruncido mientras apretaba los puños. Por su parte Naruto miraba enojado a Tazuna, apretando los dientes, parecía que se le lanzaría en cualquier momento.

– **¿¡A quien le llamas idiota, dattebayo!?** –gritó Naruto enfadado.

– **¿A quién más, idiota?** –habló con soberbia Tazuna mientras se llevaba la jarra a la boca nuevamente.

– **Hmp, y usted muy lindo señor… Lamento que no cumplamos con sus expectativas, pero antes de criticarnos le sugiero que se mire en el espejo** –le hablé cruzándome de brazos– **Y para su información, mi cabello es natural.**

– **Mocosa…** –le oí que murmuraba fastidiado.

– **Ya basta** –mi padre decidió entrar a la discusión– **Tazuna-san, le pido por favor que no insulte a mi equipo, en especial a mi hija** –pude notar un cierto aire de enojo al oírlo pronunciar esas palabras, aunque no era muy notable si no conocías bien sus expresiones– **Si le preocupa que ellos no sean capaces de protegerlo, quédese tranquilo, yo estoy con ellos.**

– **Hmp… Si el gran Ninja Copia va, supongo que está bien** –murmuró Tazuna.

– **Bien. Nos veremos en la entrada de la aldea, dentro de una hora. Equipo, vayan y empaquen sus cosas, lleven solo lo necesario** –habló papá. Naruto y Sasuke asintieron y tras eso salieron de la sala. Yo por mi parte me acerqué a él y tomando su mano él nos tele transportó a casa con un jutsu.

– **Iré a empacar mis cosas** –dije soltando su mano para comenzar a caminar hacia mi cuarto, pero no pude caminar mucho antes de que él me detuviera– **¿Sucede algo malo, Otou-san?**

– **Sakura…** –papá se agachó para quedar a mi altura y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, obligándome a mirarlo a los ojos– **No sé qué cosas puedan pasar en esta misión… Puede ser algo tranquilo o sin problemas, o las cosas podrían complicarse un poco… Pase lo que pase, quiero que te mantengas a mi lado.**

– **¿Por qué?** –estaba confundida, no entendía por qué me estaba diciendo aquello.

– **Hija… Yo moriría si algo te llegase a pasar…**

Al escuchar aquellas palabras no pude evitar sorprenderme. Sabía que él me quería y se preocupaba por mí, pero era la primera vez que le oía decir algo como eso.

– **Otou-san…** –fue lo único que conseguí decir. El se quitó su máscara y me dedico una pequeña sonrisa– **Lo haré…** –dicho eso, depositó un beso en mi frente.

– **Ahora ve a empacar tus cosas** –me dijo minutos después mientras se acomodaba su máscara.

– **Hai.**

* * *

 **Mientras tanto en otro lugar**

 **Normal POV**

– **Orochimaru-sama… recibimos información de que la niña saldrá de la aldea, en una misión con su equipo ¿Quiere que los interceptemos y traigamos a la niña?** –un hombre habló mientras que se arrodillaba frente al que parecía ser su líder.

– **No… Aún no es el momento** –una voz se hizo presente. Entre las sombras se podía apreciar los ojos ambarinos de un hombre, unos ojos que poseían cierta similitud con los ojos de una serpiente– **Síganlos, observen a la niña… Averigüen cuáles son sus debilidades.**

– **Como ordene, Orochimaru-sama…** –dicho eso, el hombre se retiró de la habitación.

– **El momento se acerca, pronto estarás conmigo… mi flor de cerezo, tu poder será mío.**


	9. Capítulo 8

**Hola a todos, realmente lamento haberme tardado en actualizar la historia... pero finalmente aquí vengo con un nuevo capítulo para ustedes el cual espero que disfruten mucho y me llenen de esos hermosos reviews que tanto me alegran el día n.n**

 **Descargo de Responsabilidad:** Naruto no me pertenece, el y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

 **Sakura POV**

Me encontraba caminando hacia el punto de encuentro en las grandes puertas de la aldea. Mi padre no se encontraba conmigo, había dicho que me adelantara pues él tenía algunos asuntos que atender antes de ir a la misión. Mientras caminaba por la aldea veía a la gente pasar; algunos iban hacia sus trabajos, otros iban al mercado, había padres acompañando a sus hijos a la academia y así. Entre tanta gente pude distinguir una cierta cabecita azul que se encontraba frente a un negocio de flores.

– **¡Hinata!** –exclamé mientras me acercaba a ella.

¿Qué clase de amiga era yo? No le había hablado desde que nos asignaron nuestros equipos. Al escucharme decir su nombre ella rápidamente se volteó en mi dirección y pude ver como en su rostro se formaba una pequeña sonrisa.

– **S-Sakura… Hace tiempo que no te v-veía…** –habló con ese tono de voz tan dulce y tímido que la caracterizaba.

– **Si… Lo lamento por eso, he estado algo ocupada con misiones y entrenamientos** –le hablé dejando escapar una pequeña risa apenada, esperando que no estuviese enojada conmigo, aunque por la expresión de su rostro sabía que no lo estaba.

– **D-Descuida Sakura, lo entiendo…** –fue su respuesta.

– **En fin, quería despedirme de ti. Convencimos a Hokage-sama de que nos de una misión de Rango-C, tenemos que escoltar a un muy feo y descortés hombre hacia su país… Cuando vuelva te contaré los detalles. Oh, y le estuve hablando de ti a Naruto, créeme que en muy poco tiempo lo tendrás rendido ante tus pies** –le guiñe el ojo y tras ver que su rostro se volvía rojo, sonreí y comencé a correr hacia la entrada de la aldea– **¡Nos vemos!** –le grité mientras me alejaba.

– **¡N-Nos vemos!** –oí que decía.

Seguí mi camino hasta que finalmente llegué a mi destino. Estuve aliviada al ver que no había sido la última en llegar; Naruto aún no mostraba señales de vida y papá tampoco estaba presente.

Miré a Tazuna, el se mantenía algo apartado bebiendo un poco de la jarra que llevaba con él. Luego mi mirada se dirigió hacia Sasuke, el solo se encontraba allí parado con los ojos cerrados. Carraspeé un poco para llamar su atención.

– **Hola… Veo que Naruto y mi padre aún no han llegado…** –hablé tratando de hacer un poco de conversación mientras me situaba al lado de Sasuke. Ninguno de los dos me respondió.

– **¡Sakura-chan! ¡Teme!** –escuché que alguien a lo lejos gritaba.

Volteé mi cabeza encontrándome con la imagen de Naruto; corría todo desesperado con la mochila medio abierta colgándole del hombro, parecía que en cualquier momento tropezaría y se caería –y casi lo hace–. El siguió corriendo hasta llegar a nosotros.

– **L-Lamento la tardanza, ttebayo… Es que no encontraba mis cosas** –habló entre jadeos el rubio.

– **Ja ¿Realmente esperas convertirte en ninja, mocoso?** –escuché que Tazuna decía burlándose de mi compañero. No pude evitar fruncir el ceño ante su actitud ¿No podía ser un poco más amable? Lo íbamos a escoltar hasta su casa.

– **¡Claro que si, dattebayo!** **¡Me convertiré en Hokage!** –exclamó Naruto mirando con un poco de enojo al viejo hombre.

– **¿En serio?** –se rió Tazuna– **Yo pensaba que el Hokage era un gran ninja** –habló dejando en claro que no veía a Naruto como un gran ninja.

– **¿¡Pero qué te pasa, dattebayo!?** –Naruto ya parecía estar en su límite. Se abalanzó contra Tazuna pero antes de que pudiese siquiera tocarlo, fue detenido por la repentina aparición de mi padre.

– **Naruto… Debemos escoltar al cliente, no matarlo** –fueron las palabras de mi padre mientras lo regañaba, luego se volteó a ver a Tazuna– **Y Tazuna-san… creo haberle dicho que por favor no insultara a mi equipo…** –luego de eso dejó ir a Naruto quien caminó hasta quedar a mi lado, seguía mirando a Tazuna con cierto enojo– **Bueno, si ya todos estamos aquí creo que ya podemos iniciar la misión.**

Y así, todos comenzamos a caminar hacia las afueras de la aldea. Estaba tan emocionada y a la vez asustada, esta sería mi primera vez fuera de la aldea ¿Qué cosas nos esperaban? No lo sabía y era eso mismo lo que me provocaba algo de miedo, pero como kunoichi debía ser fuerte, era una misión sencilla, nada de qué preocuparse ¿Cierto?

* * *

 **Más tarde ese mismo día**

Habían pasado ya un par de horas desde que comenzamos a caminar y no podía quitarme la sensación de que estaba siendo vigilada por alguien, pero… ¿Por quién? Naruto y Tazuna lideraban el camino, estaban bastante metidos en una discusión como para prestarle atención al resto. Un poco atrás de ellos iba caminando Sasuke quien estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. Y por último al final del grupo íbamos mi padre y yo caminando a la par, él tenía sus ojos fijos en su libro.

Ninguno de ellos parecía estarme observando, entonces… ¿Por qué esta sensación? ¿Habría posibilidad de que alguien se encontrase con nosotros, espiándonos desde las sombras? O tal vez yo estaba siendo bastante paranoica… Sea lo que sea, era mejor mantenerse alerta.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

– **Los hilos del destino comienzan a moverse… Nuevamente los hombres se movilizan en busca de la heredera Haruno, la joven que ni siquiera sabe la verdad detrás de ella…** –un hombre hablaba mientras mantenía su vista fija en el grupo que acababa de salir de Konoha– **Esto será interesante… No solo matar al constructor de puentes, sino también capturar a la mocosa Haruno.**

– **¿Cuánto cree que pagaran por ella, Zabuza-san?** –habló un joven enmascarado al lado del que parecía llamarse Zabuza.

– **No lo sé, Haku, no lo sé…** –contestó Zabuza cargando su gran espada sobre su hombro.


End file.
